Chemical Reaction
by AngryHatter
Summary: Sukone Tei is a Mad Scientist, competing for the title Maddest of the Mad. Follow her as she causes chaos throughout the Yamaha District, Fights with her Arch Nemesis Hatsune Miku, and trys to win the love of one, Kagamine Lenka. TeiXLenka. Rated T.


**Title:** Chemical Reaction.

**Summery:** Sukone Tei is a Mad Scientist, competing for the title Maddest of the Mad. Follow her as she causes chaos throughout the Yamaha District, Fights with her Arch Nemesis Hatsune Miku, and trys to win the love of one, Kagamine Lenka.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own vocaloid in any shape or form.

* * *

"Work! Work, you infernal contraption!" Tei kicked at the machine, the loud klanking of metal echoing throughout the lab. Despite her yells and shouts of cruel words at device, it did not seem to want to work in anyway.

"Miss. Sukone," Ted, Tei's Butler, started, "I think it would be wise to stop before you break the machine, as well as your leg."

Irritated red eyes looked up, "It's not like it would matter. It's already broken anyway."

"Your leg?"

"What? No," Tei looked at him in confusion for a moment, "Not my leg! The machine, Ted, the Machine!"

"Ah."

Tei sighed, "Oh, Ted. What am to do? The Mad Scientist Festival is in 3 months and I still don't have good invention. Let alone a working one!" Tei glanced out the window, glaring at the house right across from hers, which belonged none other than her arch rival, Hatsune Miku. "I cannot accept getting beatin' by Hatsune again this year, Ted!"

Ted simply remained silent, rolling his eyes. Tei continued on with her rant.

"Every year," Tei walked over to a large shelf of trophies and ribbons, "It's the same every year! Hatsune wins first prize and I end up being second best, dammit!"

"A tragedy indeed, Miss. Sukone," Ted said, with a little pinch of sarcasm thrown in.

"Well not this year, Ted," she growled, "This year I plan on winning first prize and making all those inferior bow before me!"

"I'm just wondering, what exactly do you intend on building, Miss. Sukone?"

Silence was the reply he got at first, as Tei's face looked thoughtful for a moment. It was when the corner of her mouth turned up in a devious curve, that Ted could feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"A robot."

"A robot? But, Miss. Sukone, isn't that idea a little run down?" Ted's eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.

"Oh, not just any robot Ted, no. This robot will the built to be the ultimate weapon."

"Weapon, Miss?"

"Yes, and with it I will take over the world and destroy all those who have laughed at me in the past. I shall become the ruler of the universe! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

_Ding-Dong. _

. . .

"I'll get it," grumbled Tei, walking up the basement stairs. The lab was in the basement because they didn't have enough room upstairs, and the attic was already occupied by the torture chamber.

Tei reached the door, twisting the knob and throwing it open, suddenly met with the clearest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hello," a sweet, melodic voice came.

Tei's face heated it up. "_It's-It's-!"_

Blonde hair curled around the curved face, "I was making some cookies today with my brother and-"

"_Kaga-Kaga-Kagamine-"_

"-I made to many for us together. So I was wondering, if you would like the rest?"

_"Kagamine Lenka!" _

Said girl smiled, offering her the plate of plastic wrapped cookies. Tei, unable to respond, simply took the plate into her hands, continuing to stare at the girl. Lenka frowned for a second, looking a bit uncomfortable at the moment, before giving a small smile.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later then. Do enjoy those cookies, good-bye," with that, the girl walked off.

Tei watched Lenka's back as she left, eyes following the bounce of her golden ponytail as she walked. Once Lenka was out of sight, Tei closed the door, letting a large smile sweep onto her face.

"She's so ADORABLE!~" Tei squealed, holding the plate of cookies to her chest. "I can't believe I actually got to talk to her-well, sort of-but still! This is the best day EVER!~"

"Miss. Sukone," Ted looked over the albino with a amusement.

"What is it Ted? I'm busy right now," Tei dead-panned.

Ted sighed, "It's all nice and good that you got meet your crush, but-"

"But what?" Tei raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you could go stop the uh-conversion-ma-jig from blowing up?"

Tei's eyes widened, "O, shi-"

_Boom!_

* * *

**I ****thought it would be a cute idea~ Tei being a Mad Scientist and Ted being her butler, as well as Lenka being her love interest. Miku just seemed like a practical choice as her rival, and in the next chapter she'll another sort of 'enemy' per say. **_  
_

**Next Chapter: Look! In the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's-  
**

**Enter in-Pitch, Hero of Yamaha.  
**

**Read & Review3  
**


End file.
